


Dual Waves

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Riley visits Alola!
Relationships: Gen | Riley & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 35
Kudos: 139





	Dual Waves

Ash and Pikachu skipped ahead of their class, cheering as they stared over the sun-soaked beach. 

His classmates chuckled, chatting with each other as Kukui kept an eye on them. 

The ending school bell still rang in their ears as the group prepared to go their separate ways. 

Ash’s head snapped up. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he did the same. 

Kukui tilted his head, blinking as a stranger walked up to them. He stared at Kukui for a moment, eyebrow raised as he scanned the Alolan class. 

Stepping in front of his students, Kukui narrowed his eyes. 

Before Kukui could say anything, Ash and Pikachu beamed. “Riley!”

Paying his classmates no mind, Ash raced up to Riley, causing a smile to erupt on Riley’s face as well. 

“Long time no see, Ash! I thought I knew your vibes from  _ somewhere _ ~” Riley teased, stealing Ash’s cap and twirling it with a finger. 

Pikachu pouted, waving his paws to get Riley’s attention, pouting even harder when Riley called for Lucario. 

“You only  _ thought _ you knew me? You wound me,” Ash joked back, letting Pikachu run up Riley’s arm before greeting Lucario. 

The rest of the class awkwardly stood to the side as Riley asked, “Region ending troubles followed you here?”

Ash stuck his tongue out at him as an answer, receiving his cap in his face before Riley stole it again to put on Pikachu. “Anyways, what are you doing here?”

Riley and Lucario exchanged a glance. “Just felt like it?”

“Oh I understand! The aura here is really something, huh?” Ash and Pikachu cheered. 

“Yeah!”

Ash’s classmates shared glances, watching Kukui inch closer to the two. 

“Can I ask who you are?” Kukui asked, relaxing further when he watched Riley rubbing Pikachu’s cheeks. 

After Pikachu hopped back onto Ash’s shoulder with a chirp, Riley bowed. “I’m an aura guardian in training with Lucario here. I also specialize in steel types. Nice to meet all of you!” Lucario gave everyone a wave.

Ash’s classmates echoed with wide eyes, “Aura?”

Riley opened his mouth, chuckling when Ash pushed him aside to explain, “Yeah! It’s the essence of every living thing!”

Kukui stared at Ash as he grinned at Riley.

Pikachu and Lucario sweatdropped, already knowing where this conversation would go.

“Not just living things, Ash,” Riley said, ruffling Ash’s hair and handing his cap back. 

Rolling his eyes, Ash continued, “Fine. Of  _ most  _ things.”

“Oh, that’s what we’re calling it now?”

Lucario and Pikachu exchanged an exasperated glance. 

Ash side-eyed Riley with a sweet yet dangerous grin. “Of course!”

Ash’s classmates all blankly stared at the two, blinking when the glimmer of the ocean pooled in Ash’s eyes. 

“ _ Hey _ . I’m not Steven's evolution stone detector for nothing!” Riley joked, snickering when Lucario glared at him.

Kukui froze. 

Wait. They don’t mean...

“Yeah yeah, evolution, aura, earth and heaven harmony, I got it!”

Riley shoved Ash’s cap down past his eyes before patting Pikachu’s head. “You clearly haven’t, you aura conglomerate.”

“You say that as if  _ you  _ aren’t,” Ash huffed. “And don’t talk rocks, one Steven is enough.”

Kukui fidgeted with the edge of his cap. 

_ How  _ did they know Steven Stone???

“Why, you’d rather me talk about elemental aura and you being drawn to flying types?”

Ash deadpanned at Riley. 

Pikachu patted Ash’s cheeks, gesturing towards Lucario. 

Before his classmates could say anything, Ash chirped, “I’m going to catch up with Riley and Lucario, see you guys later!” Turning back to Riley, he asked, “Have you recently met up with Cynthia or Lance?”

... _ What _ .

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Ash plopped down, running a hand through the grass as Riley followed suit. 

The ocean waves tumbled and crashed below them, the white foam spraying like sprinklers. 

Pikachu and Lucario chatted in the distance, scanning the field before watching their trainers. 

Shutting his eyes, Ash took a deep breath. 

“They’re gone,” Riley said. 

“I know.”

“...How are you holding up?”

Ash peeked open an eye. “Been better, been worse! You know that.” Pikachu’s ears perked up as Ash glanced over. 

Fidgeting with his necklace, Riley murmured, “Steven’s worried for you-”

“Ever since Hoenn, yeah.”

“And especially after Kalos. It’s not just him, you know? You don’t usually just settle down in one place like here.”

Pikachu trotted over with drooped ears. Lucario stayed put, silent. 

Chuckling, Ash teased, “Now it sounds more like  _ you’re _ worried for me.”

Riley paused. “Yeah.”

“You hesitated-”

“I said yes, now let me worry for you!” Riley fussed, side-hugging Ash. 

Pikachu and Lucario eye-rolled. 

“Honestly, Alola’s a great region. I’ve been staying with professor Kukui lately, and even though I’m not used to it, it has still been fun!”

Riley nodded, leaning back on his palms. “Yeah. You really belong here.” Ash stared at his Z-Ring as Riley continued, You’ve been using your aura more lately too, haven’t you?”

“Only to boost my pokemon’s z moves,” Ash said, running a hand down Pikachu’s fur. 

“Still proud of you.”

They exchanged a smile. 

Riley made a small orb in his hand, rolling it to Ash. 

Ash and Pikachu both marveled at it, their eyes widening in unison. 

Lucario stepped closer, nodding to Riley. 

Ash’s aura zipped around the orb, whirling around his Z-Ring before tickling Pikachu. 

“You know, it’s no surprise the auras you surround yourself with influences your own,” Riley said, reaching over and tapping the aura orb. 

As it burst into a wave, the natural reservoirs of aura around them glowed for a moment. 

Ash side-eyed Riley, propping his cheeks up when Riley rambled, “Just like the ocean waves, aura, and by extension life, comes and goes. It’s constantly in motion, both a source of connection and dangers, of good and bad, healing and destruction.” Riley gestured towards the ocean. “Calm and choppy at the same time. Flexible yet delicate, tough yet unchanging.”

“Deep.”

“...Was that a  _ pun _ ?” Riley groaned, lightly punching Ash’s arm before laughing alongside all of them. 

Yawning, Ash murmured through bleary eyes, “You like candy, right? I should take you trick or treating sometimes!” He smiled as Lucario’s eyes lit up. 

“Uh-”

“Maybe one day we could duel! My aura definitely makes me strong enough to carry you!” Ash said while pretending to flex. Riley stifled a laugh as Pikachu clung to Ash’s bicep with a chirp. “Oh! How about I teach you more Alolan in the meantime? Pikachu here can help!”

Ash’s eyes glimmered like sunshine sparkles bouncing off of the ocean. 

Riley squished Ash’s cheeks with his hands. “You’re adorable.” Pikachu’s ears bobbed up and down as he got picked up by Lucario. 

Ash grinned as Riley rested his head on top of his, giving his hair a peck. 

Their combined aura wave highlighted the field around them like a sunset. 

Yellow roses. Daffodils. Yellow tulips. Sunflowers. Yellow chrysanthemums. 

As vibrant and warm as mini stars speckled across the sky. 

Riley, flicking a rose petal, asked, “Are you up for some aura meditation or- he’s already asleep, isn’t he.” Lucario and Pikachu laughed as Ash snored. 

“Alright.” Riley hoisted Ash into his arms with a fond yet exasperated sigh. “Let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by WillowGirlGamer!
> 
> Hey everyone! How are you all doing? I hope well, if not at least alright!


End file.
